


Mess

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Beth spend an interesting evening out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popculturesalad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=popculturesalad).



Beth waits by the windowsill with baited breath, fingertips dancing random patterns across the cold glass while she glances outside.

Her breath fogs up the chilly window and she laughs softly, wiping it away with her hand. It’s just as she’s finishing that she spots Rick in his cruiser, pulling into the driveway of her home.

Just as suddenly Beth’s nerves are back and have increased by the thousands, her heartbeat thrumming within the confine of her chest as she watches him exiting the vehicle and making his way up to her porch.

The blonde smiles as she takes in his appearance—dress shirt and blue tie that Beth can already tell will match his eyes perfectly.

“You’re late,” she teases, grinning wide as she opens the door. Rick smiles in return, nodding as he makes his way in past the threshold and beside Beth as she closes the door.

“And you’re beautiful. Paperwork,” he responds with a slight shrug, “I’m really sorry about that.”

She shakes his words off easily enough, reaching forth to squeeze his shoulder tenderly. There she rubs her palm across the fabric of his shirt, hoping to sooth away his apology. “I understand,” she promises sincerely. “I’m just happy you’re here now.”

“Me too,” he agrees, bending forth to plant a quick kiss onto her lips. Beth can’t stop her giggle from escaping as she pulls back, trying and failing to wipe her red lipstick from off of his lips.

Eventually he kisses the tip of her thumb, still working his lip over, before he steps aside. “I’ve got it,” he tells her. “You go out to the car, I’ll be there in a minute or so.”

Beth approves this suggestion, nodding as she watches Rick’s retreating form heading for her bathroom. Grabbing her jacket she throws it on and, checking her appearance in the mirror hanging in the hall, she takes off outside for the car.

Rick follows out soon after, make up free and with a smile on his face. It’s only after he attempts to start the car three times, and fails to start the car three times, that his smile fades.

“Shit,” he mumbles, trying for the fourth time. The vehicle makes a weird sound, almost as though it’s about to start up, before dying out. “I should have swung back home and picked up my car,” Rick admits with the shake of his head. “This cruiser is a piece of junk. Been actin’ up lately.”

Beth watches him from the corner of her eye, biting her lip and attempting to hold back her grin. He really is cute when he’s upset, she admits to herself.

“We can take mine,” she offers eventually, shrugging. “It’s no big deal.”

In the end he concedes, nodding as he pulls his keys back out from the ignition and pockets them. “I’m so sorry about this,” he mumbles, frowning.

The blonde laughs slightly, waving him off. “Rick, it’s fine, I promise.”

Together they leave Rick’s cruiser, heading over to Beth’s car instead.

* * *

 

“You really do look wonderful tonight,” Rick offers, all smiles as he slides Beth and her chair beneath the table.

She giggles softly, brushing a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. “You look really good, too.”

He wiggles both brows her way once he’s seated across from her and the blonde laughs louder. Rick is just about to respond, probably to say something flirty, when their waiter approaches and hands over two menus.

They are quick to order, only needing a few minutes to look through the menu. Rick also orders a bottle of wine which arrives to their table within moments.

“This is really, really nice,” Beth offers sincerely, taking a second to glance around. He smiles in response, pouring her a glass of wine.

She offers a quick grin in response, nodding in his direction before taking her glass into her hands and sipping the wine. “It’s really good,” she tells him.

Rick nods, tasting his own glass for himself. Beth watches, smiling softly, until the waiter currently servicing the next table over accidentally bumps into Rick. Her smile turns to worry in a matter of seconds, watching helplessly as his hand jolts, spilling some of his wine down the front of his button-up.

“Damn it,” he mutters, setting his glass aside as he glances down at his wet shirt. It’s not much, but it’s obvious there has been a spill, and he can feel the liquid seeping through his shirt and onto his flesh.

“I am so sorry, sir,” the waiter turns nervously, frowning apprehensively.

Rick is quick to shake his head, waiving the young boy off. “It’s alright,” he promises.

The waiter nods, biting his lip. “Let me get you more napkins.”

He and Beth watch as the waiter takes off. Once he’s out of sight they meet eyes, the blonde obviously worried until Rick snorts in her direction. This softens her features, her nerves dissipating and a soft laugh emits instead. “You’re all wet,” she points out.

Rick rolls both eyes, his amusement evident, before he wipes at his shirt with his cloth napkin, eventually tucking it into her shirt to cover the red stain. “I was feelin’ a little warm anyway,” he teases. “I could really use the chill of the wine.”

Beth laughs, running a hand through her hair. “I really, really love you.”

Moments later and their waiter is walking towards them, food in hand. He offers them their plates and a few extra napkins before leaving apologetically.

It’s only after Beth finishes fawning over Rick, the pair teasing each other for a few more moments, that she realizes her food isn’t quite right.

The blonde sighs, taking a moment to push the noodles around with her fork. “I asked for chicken,” she admits with a slight laugh.

Rick takes a moment to look over at her plate, frowning. “We can return this,” he offers, reaching out for her food.

Beth shakes her head, grabbing at her own plate before he has the chance to take it. “This is fine,” she promises, “I love pasta, too. I don’t want to risk something else going wrong.” Beth admits this with a grin, pulling one from Rick’s own face as well.

“I guess you’re right,” he acknowledges with a laugh, watching as Beth begins to eat her meal before he finally settles into his own, too.

* * *

 

“Tonight was interesting,” Beth admits as the twosome makes their way back inside of her home. Rick chuckles from behind her, nodding his head as he closes the door.

“You’re not wrong,” he admits with the shake of his head. “I’m really sorry about everything. I still can’t believe I left my card at the precinct.”

The blonde frowns, pulling Rick closer and intertwining their hands. “Don’t be sorry,” she shakes her head, smiling softly. “I had such a good time. It was a mess, but I really did enjoy myself. You were there, so it was perfect. And I didn’t mind paying for us,” she laughs after.

He regards her sincerely for a moment or two, admiring her features and the slight smile coloring her face. Eventually Rick smiles himself in return, eyes lighting up as he watches Beth before him. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers promisingly, swiping his fingertips across her pale cheek gently. “I had the best time because of you, too.”

Beth and Rick share a gentle kiss, lips caressing each other’s tenderly, taking their time to explore each other.

“I want you to stay at my place tonight.”

The blonde raises a single brow, pulling back to look over her boyfriend curiously. “You sure? I thought Carl and Judith were home tonight.”

Rick nods, running his fingers along her shoulder gently. “They are,” he admits, “but I want you there, too.”

This makes Beth smile wide, her heartbeat increasing and affection for the man besides her rising tenfold. She’s met his children on multiple occasions, but she’s never stayed before while they were there as well. “You sure?”

“Positive.” He kisses her after.

She grins, pulling back with a soft giggle. “I’ll pack,” she tells him, turning and making her way towards her bedroom.

Beth barely makes it ten steps away before a slight breaking noise sounds.

“My shoe,” she mumbles, pulling it off and showing Rick the broken heel with an exasperated laugh. He smiles wide in response, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he admires her own gleaming grin and the way it lights up her whole face.

“We’re a mess,” he offers sincerely. Beth nods and agrees.

But once they are finally at Rick’s, tucked in beneath the sheets and basking in the warmth of each other’s body heat, neither have any troubles for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this work, and I am not sure how I feel about the end result, but I hope that it was enjoyable for you all to read.


End file.
